


最後まで永遠に

by Kuroona2045



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Short Sad Love Story, M/M, Short Sad Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroona2045/pseuds/Kuroona2045
Summary: A short story of how Sakusa Kiyoomi missed his lover Miya AtsumuHis TouchHis VoiceHis SmileHis HairHis LipsHis AttentionHis Last WordsHis Letterand he promises to meet his lover Miya Atsumu again
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	最後まで永遠に

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad this is my first time doing angst and I already showed this to some people and thought this was wholesome

_How I miss the touch of your skin_

**"Omi Omi!"** The blonde said and hugged him from behind

**"Let go of me you nasty germ"** The dark cruly haired boy said as he pushed the blone away

The blonde chuckles quietly and smiled

_the sound of your voice_

calling my name

**"Sakusa-kun?"**

**"Yer name is Sakusa Kiyoomi right?"**

**"Can I call ya Omi instead? Oh oh! How about Omi Omi?"**

**"Omi?"**

**"Omi Omi"** the blonde said

**"Stop calling me that"** the dark haired boy said and left

And the blonde smiles

_The smiles you gave even when I push you away_

The blonde smiles as the dark haired boy ignore him

The blonde laughs as the dark haired boy pushes him away

The blonde giggles as he saw the dark haired boy's figure going away

_your soft blone hair_

**"What happen to your hair?"** The dark curly haired boy asked

**"The dye is coming off but our schedule isnt until next month so my hair is gonna be like this**

**for a while** " the blonde haired boy said

**"Okay"** the dark curly haired boy said and was about to leave

**"Wanna touch it Omi Omi?"** The blonde asked

The dark curly haired boy looked in disgust but touched his hair brushing the strands not

caring

_**"Soft..."** _he said

And the blonde smiles

_How I miss your lips against mine_

**"Omi"** the blonde said as he pulls away from the kiss that the dark haired boy gave him

**"Your lips taste so sweet"** the dark haired boy said and kissed him again

_The stupid things you did to get my attention_

**"Omi Omi!!!"** The blonde said waved his hands

**"Omi Omi you can do it!"** The blonde said as he watched his match

**"Omi Omi.... Im giving up on volleyball"** the blonde said with sadness

_The last word you gave me until you said goodbye_

**"Omi Omi!"** the blonde said and smiled

**"Aishiteru!"** The blonde said with happiness and coughed and coughed

_The letter you wrote just for me_

_"Lets meet again"_

_"Forever Until The End_

_Omi Omi ^^"_

**Im sorry**

**Im sorry that I didnt notice it sooner**

**Im sorry that I pushed you away**

**Im sorry**

**Im sorry**

**Im sorry**

_Lets meet together again_

**Author's Note:**

> 最後まで永遠に means Forever Until The End in japanese


End file.
